Empty Slot
The Empty Slot is a votation made in YTPguy17's Super Smash Bros Lawl. In that votation, the characters wanted in the comments of the movesets videos will appear. Then you can vote the character (or characters) you want in the game. The winner is announced in the next moveset video. This characters also can be made eventually. The Empty Slot characters have an exclusive roster. Empty Slot 1 Characters -Gwonam (Zelda CD-i) -CD-i Ganon (Zelda CD-i) -Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) -Chowder (Chowder) -Megaman X (Megaman X) -Bender (Futurama) -Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) -REMOVED: Garbage Day Guy (Silent Night, Deadly Night)(Might return after I0Love0Amy0Rose removed Garbage Guy). -Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) -WINNER: Cosmo(Sonic X) -EVENTUALLY WINNER: Patrick Star (Spongebob) -Raving Rabbid (Rabbids) -Penguins of Madagascar (Penguins of Madagascar) -REMOVED Hades (Disney's Hercules)(Might return after I0Love0Amy0Rose removed Hades). -Justin Bieber (Joke moveset) Empty Slot 2 -WINNER: Smosh (Smosh) -Fred (Fred) (Joke Moveset) -Santa Christ (TGWTG) -Dr. Insano (TGWTG) -King Koopa (Mario Cartoons) -Cartoon Link (Zelda Cartoons) -Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) -Slenderman (Creepypasta) -Linkara (TGWTG) -Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master) -Ranamon (Digimon Frontier) -Purple Ninja (Project Ninja Daredevils) -Dora the Explorer (Joke) Dora the Explorer) -Miguel and Tulio (Road to The Dorado) -Ophelia Chill (Chill Manor)(Might be done by NaruIchiLatino97). -Mr Bean (Real Life Version) -Nappa (DBZ Abridged) -Vince Offer (Various infomarcials) -Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) -Sonic (AOSTH) -REMOVED: Yzma and Kronk (Disney's Emperor's New Groove) -Steve Urkel (Family Matters) -Greivus (Star Wars) -Worm (Worms) -He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of Universe) -Angry German Kid (Angry German Kid)(Might be done by Agito90). -Arthur Read (Arthur) -Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld) -Tom & Jerry (Tom & Jerry) -Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) -Blupi (Speedy Blupi) -Herobrine (Minecraft) -Sheldon Cooper (Big Bang Theory) -Toon Guybrush (I Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island) -Twilight Sparkle and Spike (MLP: Friendship Is Magic)(Might be done by NaruIchiLatino97). -Aqua Teen Hunger Force (A tag-team between Meatwad, Frylock and Master Shake)(Not counting Master Shake from Lawl Ultimate). -G-Man (Half-Life) -Sack Boy (Little Big Planet) -Toon Megaman (Megaman Cartoon) -Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) -Rouge (Sonic X) -Zim (Invader Zim)(Might be done by ShappiceShip). -Knuckles (Sonic X) -Deadpool (Marvel) -Marty McFly (Back to the Future Triology) -Toon Kirby (Hoshi No Kaabii) -Sparker and Aquanna (Alight) -Wall-E (Wall-E)(Might be done by StevenStar777). -EVE (Wall-E) -Pico (Infantry) -Roll (Megaman) -Crazy Dave (Plants vs Zombies) -Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) -Marshmellow (Annoying Orange) -Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) -John Freeman (GMOD) -EVENTUALLY WINNER: Bill Nye (Bill Nye, The Science Guy) -Ronald McDonald (McDonalds Japanese Commercials) -Mr. Freeze (Batman & Robin) -Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show)(Might be done by ARL3). -Shrek (Shrek) -Freddy Mercury (Queen) -The Incredibles (The Incredibles) Empty Slot 3 -Gay Luigi (Hotel Mario) -Lou Albano (Super Mario Bros Super Show!) -Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) -Samuel L. Jackson (Diverse movies, including Star Wars Episode II and Unbreakable) -Rayman (Rayman) -Charlie Sheen (Diverse movies) -Taokaka (BlazBlue) -Bob (Bob the Builder) -Bill Murray (Diverse Movies) -Adam Sandler (Diverse Movies) -Squidward (Spongebob SquarePants) -Mr. Krabs (Spongebob SquarePants) -Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob SquarePants) -Imitation Krabs (Spongebob SquarePants) -Arnold (Hey Arnold!) -Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) -Eevee (Pokemon 1st Generation) -Snivy (Pokemon 5th Generation) -Gardevoir (Pokemon 3rd Generation)/Gallade (Pokemon 4th Generation) -Ditto (Pokemon 1st Generation) -Toon Pikachu (Pokemon Anime) -Mike Mozart (YouTube) (FAIL Toys) -Kurt Cobain (Nirvana) -Egoraptor (Newgrounds) -Willy Beamish (The Adventures of Willy Beamish) -Gabe Newell (Valve) -Gizmo (Flipnote Hatena) -Douchy McNitpick (TGWTG) -Nostalgia Chick (TGWTG) -Yin and Yang (Yin, Yang, Yo!) -Peyton Rol (Diverse Movies) -Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) -Handy (Happy Tree Friends) -Kyle (South Park) -FPS Russia (YouTube) -Maxwell (Scribblenauts)(Might be done by LyidaPrower). -Pygmy -Freakout Kid (Greatest Freakout Evet) -PewDiePie (YouTube) -Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) -Toon Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) -Uncle Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) -Steve (Minecraft) -Achmed the dead terrorist (Jeff Dunhman) -Japanese Spider-Man (Japanese Spider-Man) -Perfect Kirby (Perfect Kirby) -Doug Funnie (Doug) -Grapefruit (The Annoying Orange) -Midget Apple (The Annoying Orange) -Pat the NES punk (Pat the NES punk) -60's Batman (Adam West Batman) -Toon DK (Saturday SuperCade) -DragonBorn (Skyrim) -Kenny (South Park) -Peanut Butter Gamer (Peanut Butter Gamer) -Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) -Ice King (Adventure Time) -Adamp5104 (GoAnimate) -Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) -Ace -Hercules (Disney's Hercules) -Flame Princess (Adventure Time) -Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) -Kevin Butler (PlayStation 3) -Plush Luigi (Cute Mario Bros.) -The Grinch (Animated Version) -Salad Fingers (Salad Fingers) -Alien Hominid (Alien Hominid) -Blockhead (Blockhead) -Fancy Pants (Fancy Pants Adventure) -Reiko (Reiko) -Bitey (Bitey of Brakenwood) -Kiki (Kiki's Witch Delevery) -Ponyo (Ponyo) -Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) -Asuka (Neon Genesis Evangelion) -Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) -Rei (Neon Genesis Evangelion) -Agent P (Phineas & Ferb) -Cartman (South Park) -The Eds (Ed, Edd n Eddy)(Not counting Ed from Lawl Ultimate). -Daneboe (YouTube) -Megaman (Megaman) -MoBrosStudios (Youtube) -Michael Rosen -Ika Musume (Shinryaku! Ika Musume) -Chrono (Chrono Trigger) -The Mask (The Mask) -Liam The Leprechaun (The Annoying Orange) -Tomo (Azumanga Daioh) -Beavis and Butthead -Makoto Konno (The Girl Who Leapt Through Time) -Anime Sonic (Sonic X) -Andy Milonakis (The Andy Milonaki Show) -Ed (Good Burger) -Mugen Mario (MUGEN) -ProtonJon (TheRunawayGuys) -Berzerk Mario -Movie Bison (Street Fighter The Movie) -Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing) -Kenan & Kel (Kenan & Kel)(Might be done by Agito90). -Dale Gribble (King of the Hill) -Sabitsuki (.Flow) -Powerpuff Girls -Bill Cosby -Harley (Epic Meal Time) -The Chosen One -Scott Pilgrim (Movie) -Scott Pilgrim (Game) -Applejack (MLP Frienship is Magic)(Might be done by MasterPikachu). -Rarity (MLP Frienship is Magic)(Might be done by MasterPikachu). -Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) -Dr. Fetus (Super Meat Boy) -Robot Masters (Megaman) -Scargon (Hoshi No Kaabi) -Magolor (Kirby's Adventure Wii) -Shadow (Sonic Series) -Hectan (Zelda CD-i) -Jimmy Neutron, The Boy Genious -Road Runner (Looney Tunes) -Mythbusters -Toro (Sony) -Big Daddy (Bioshock) -Boxman (Smosh) -CD-i Zelda (Zelda CD-i)(Might be done by Agito90). -Harry (Pitfall) -Bill Rizer (Contra) -Alucard (Castlevania) -Simon (Castlevania) -Lester the Unlikely -BentheLooney (YouTube)(Might be done by StevenStar777 as a joke character). -Vyvyan and Rick ( The Young Ones) -Phineas & Ferb -Ezekiel (Total Drama Island) -Owen (Total Drama Island) -Chucky (Child's Play) -John Eggbert (Paint Adventures) -Christopher Walken -Harry Hill -Wreck-It Ralph -Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) -Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) -Midna (Zelda) -Donald Duck (Disney) -Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) -Blaze (Sonic) -Regular Giseppe (DORKLY) -Lina Inverse (Slayers) -Nyan Cat -Benson (Regular Show) -Steve (Blue's Clues) -Dr. Horrible (Dr. Horrible Sing-Along Blog) -Klay Man (KlayWorld) -Dr. Octagonapus (Dr. Octagonapus) -Toon Bean (Mr Bean Animated) -Dan Backside -The Turtles (TMNT) -Marik -Bakura -Amaterasu (Okami) -Chibiterasu (Okamiden) -Pink Panther (Pink Panther and Pals) -Juliet Starling(Might be done by StevenStar777). -Travis (No More Heroes)(Might be done by StevenStar777). -Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) -Rusty (DORKLY) (Joke Moveset) -Coppercap (YouTube) (Joke Moveset) -Game Dude (YouTube) (Joke Moveset) -Mark Gill (Joke Moveset) -Derpy (MLP Friendship is Magic) (Joke Moveset) -Gyro The Hedgehog (Joke Moveset) -Ultra Awesome Secret Character Non Character Categories -Classic Mode -Assist Trophies -Stages -Intro -Subspace Emisary -Items -Toon Mario Copies -MJ's Final Smash's Dances -Toon Dr, Mario's Final Smash's Reactions -Patrick's Final Smash's Reactions -Make a Show like "The Frollo Show" Category:Playable Characters